siGrE
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Mei mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga mawar merah. Ia mencium bunga-bunga itu satu persatu, kentara jelas ia sangat senang berada disini. Based on song siGrE by Kagamine Rin & Len. JapTai inside


Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp  
siGre © Suzuki-P

Warning: Death chara, OOC, based on song siGrE by Kagamine Rin & Len. Don't like? Don't read, please!

Summary: Mei mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga mawar merah. Ia mencium bunga-bunga itu satu persatu, kentara jelas ia sangat senang berada disini. Based from song siGrE by Kagamine Rin & Len. JapTai inside

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa kabar!  
Fic ini didedikasikan untuk (at) Salsagittarius yang request JapTai. Enjoy ya~

Notes:  
_siGrE_ = _Drizzle in late autumn  
__Italic + Underline = Lyric  
__Only Italic = Character's mind_

* * *

**siGrE**

_Tsume to iukara  
Bara wo tsunde watashi tara  
Mushin de sore wo mecha mecha ni  
Mogi kudaite iruno desu_

_[ Just as you told me  
I plucked the roses and handed him  
As you were absorbed in your thoughts  
You tore that roses apart ]_

* * *

"Kikuuu! Bunganya bagus-bagus banget disini!" Mei berlarian riang. Ia menari berputar-putar, sangat menikmati suasana di taman bunga itu.

"Bolehkah aku memetik beberapa?" tanya Mei penuh harap. Kiku mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong, seolah tak mendengar perkataan Mei dan asal mengangguk saja.

Mei mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga mawar merah. Ia mencium bunga-bunga itu satu persatu, kentara jelas ia sangat senang berada disini.

Diberikannya sekuntum bunga mawar pada Kiku. Kiku diam, tidak beranjak. Mungkin sedang melamun. Mei pun meletakkan bunga mawar tadi ke tangan Kiku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kiku, tapi Kiku merobek bunga itu dan mencampakkannya.

"K- Kiku!"

* * *

_Sore de okottara  
Odoroita me wo mihiraite  
Sono konagona no hanabira wo  
Sotto watashi no teni noseta_

_[ So when I became angry at that  
He opened his eyes wide in surprise  
Those petals that were crashed into pieces  
He quietly __placed them in my hand ]_

* * *

"K- Kiku! Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa-" Mei marah, air matanya berlinang.

Kiku tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Di depannya, Mei meneteskan air mata kegusaran.

Kiku bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Ia mengumpulkan mahkota-mahkota mawar yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Lalu memegang tangan Mei dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Mei.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Kiku pelan.

Mei tersenyum.

"Sudahlah…"

.

.

Mei dan Kiku adalah sepasang kekasih. Kiku adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Jepang. Sementara Mei adalah putri kerajaan Taiwan. Taiwan dijajah oleh Jepang, sehingga Mei dijadikan pelayan pribadi bagi Kiku. Orang tua Mei sendiri sekarang telah meninggal seiring serangan Jepang waktu itu.

Awalnya Mei sangat marah kerajaan tercintanya dijajah dan orang tuanya dibunuh. Ia lebih marah lagi saat dijadikan pelayan pribadi Kiku. Namun lama kelamaan dendam itu hilang, mereka malah saling mencintai. Begitulah manusia, perasaan akan berubah seiring dengan waktu.

Dan semakin hari, hubungan mereka semakin dalam. Tanpa mereka sadar hubungan mereka makin mendekati akhir…

* * *

_Aya nishiki nani wo ka oshimu  
Oshime tada kimi wakaki hi wo  
Izaya ore bana yokari seba  
Tamerawa ba orite hana nashi_

_[ Why do you cherish your dress dear?  
When you must cherish your youth day  
If you can't bare to pick bloomed flower, pluck them this instant  
If you don't hesitate, soon there will be no flower to pick ]_

* * *

"Mei, aku akan berperang sebentar lagi." kata Kiku suatu hari.

"Berperang? Perang yang benar-benar perang yang ada prajurit sama senjata-senjata itu?" tanya Mei. Kiku tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau kira perang balon, huh?" Kiku mengusap-usap rambut Mei penuh sayang.

"Perang sama siapa?" tanya Mei lagi.

Kiku menghela napas berat. "Kerajaan China…"

"China? China kan sangat kuat." ujar Mei.

"Aku tau. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka sudah mulai menyerang. Dan aku harus turun tangan sekarang." kataKiku.

"Kenapa harus?" Mei bertanya polos.

"Aduuhh, Mei. China berusaha menguasai daratan Asia ini, termasuk Jepang! Aku harus turun tangan sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan Jepang. Aku harus mempertahankan kampung halamanku." jelas Kiku.

"Tapi… ini pengalaman pertamamu di medan perang. Aku takut-" ucapan Mei terpotong karena bibirnya disumbat duluan oleh bibir Kiku.

"Jangan cemas. Aku pasti kembali." Kiku tersenyum lembut.

"CIEEEE! Oi jangan mesra-mesraan terus dong! Latihan perang sana!" tiba-tiba Yong Soo –adik Kiku muncul dari balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke taman tempat Kiku dan Mei berada sekarang. Wajah Kiku dan Mei memerah tau mereka terpergok lagi bermesraan.

"Apaan sih, Yong Soo!" Mei menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh, kalian berdua tunggu situ ya! Jangan kemana-mana!" Yong Soo menghilang dari balkon.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Mei bingung.

"Yah, mana ku tau. Mungkin sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, yang biasa ia lakukan." Kiku tertawa. Kiku dan Yong Soo memang kakak adik, tapi sifat mereka beda jauh. Kiku yang kalem dan pendiam berbanding dengan Yong Soo yang ceria dan ceroboh. Kakak adik yang amat bertolak belakang.

Sementara itu Yong Soo sudah mencapai tempat Kiku dan Mei. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kamera analog.

"Ngapain bawa-bawa kamera?" Mei heran.

"Hehe. Aku lagi suka fotografi nih! Eh, mau gak kalian berdua kufoto? Sebentar lagi kak Kiku kan mau ke medan perang nih, butuh dong sesuatu yang bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian berdua? Nah, selembar foto kan bisa mengobati kerinduan itu! Ayo, mau nggak?" Yong Soo berorasi sekaligus promosi.

Mei menatap Kiku. Kiku mengangguk.

"Hmm… boleh deh." ujar Mei.

"Oke! Ambil posisi ya!" Yong Soo bergaya ala fotografer handal.

Mei pun mengambil posisi di belakang Kiku yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Yap! 1, 2, 3!"

JEPRET

.

.

"Mei, sedang apa kamu disana?" Kiku menatap selembar foto di tangannya. Fotonya dengan Mei yang dibuat Yong Soo beberapa minggu lalu.

Kiku memasukkan foto itu dengan hati ke saku kanannya.

Kiku sangat merindukan Mei. Foto saja tak cukup. Ia ingin bertemu langsung dengan Mei. Sekarang juga.

Kini ia berjuang di medan perang. Bersembunyi di balik karung-karung besar, berharap pasukan musuh tak menemukannya.

Tapi harapannya tak terkabul.

"Hei! Aku menemukan pangeran kerajaan musuh! Haha, kena kau!" prajurit musuh itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dan…

DOR!

Tembakan itu mengenai dada kanan Kiku. Tepat di saku kanan, tempat foto Kiku dan Mei bersemayam.

Foto mereka tak utuh lagi. Berlubang di bagian wajah Mei.

Sementara itu, Kiku memegang erat dada kanannya, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Dan… Kiku tumbang…

* * *

_Sore wa sore wa  
Hitohira no hanabira ni kakareta  
Ano midori no natsuno  
Omoide dakedo koi furu negai wa ada ni shite  
Sore wa_

_[ That was, yes, that was  
Written on a single flower petal  
My memories of that green summer  
However, wishes of love became a backfire  
Yes, that was ]_

* * *

PRANG!

"A- ah? Ya ampun!" Mei tak sadar bahwa baru saja ia menyenggol sebuah vas antik, dan vas itu pecah terbanting di lantai.

"Mei! Hei hei, kau kenapa?" Yong Soo menghampiri Mei cemas.

"T- tidak… aku… A- ah, maaf Yong Soo! Akan kuganti vas ini!" Mei mengambil sapu dan menyingkirkan pecahan vas itu.

"Hei, nggak usah lah! Vas gituan doang. Gak penting juga." kata Yong Soo. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Kiku. Aku… membayangkannya tertembak. Semoga tidak benar. Aduh… perasaanku tidak enak…" kata Mei khawatir.

"Ngomong-ngomong perasaan nggak enak, aku juga merasakannya, Mei. Yah, semoga saja hanya perasaan." Yong Soo menepuk-nepuk pundak Mei.

Tapi…

"Surat surat!" tukang pos berseru di depan gerbang kastil pribadi Kiku yang dihuni Mei juga Yong Soo. Mereka berdua bergegas berlari ke gerbang.

"Surat dari siapa, Pak?" tanya Mei.

"Dari Rumah Sakit Sakura. Baca saja isinya. Maaf, saya buru-buru. Permisi!" tukang pos melenggang pergi dengan sepedanya.

"Dari siapa, Mei?" tanya Yong Soo.

"D- dari Rumah Sakit Sakura. Aduh… aku takut…" Mei menyobek amplop surat itu perlahan, tak berani melihat isinya.

"Elaah, cepatlah, Mei! Siapa tau penting!" tukas Yong Soo tak sabaran.

Mei segera membuka surat itu. Dan membacanya.

Air matanya berlinang deras.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit! Sekarang!" Mei menarik tangan Yong Soo.

"Lho, kenapa, Mei?" Yong Soo bingung.

"Kiku tertembak pasukan musuh!"

.

.

Mei langsung berlari di selasar rumah sakit, mencari kamar 69, tempat Kiku dirawat. Yong Soo mengikuti dari belakang.

Akhirnya sampai juga di kamar 69. Tangan Mei gemetar saat membuka pintunya.

Dokter menyambut di depan pintu. Ia mengernyit.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk." Kata dokter.

"A- aku…" Mei tak bisa menjawab.

"Izinkan kami masuk. Dia kekasih Pangeran Kiku." Yong Soo menatap dokter itu.

Dokter itu segera mengangguk mengizinkan. "Silakan, Pangeran Yong Soo, dan nona juga, silakan masuk."

Mei menghambur masuk bersama Yong Soo. Ia lega bukan kepalang saat melihat Kiku baik-baik saja, sedang menatap keluar jendela. Ia menggenggam foto mereka berdua, yang berlubang tepat di wajah Mei.

* * *

_Ima wa ima wa  
Tada utagai ni kareyuku bakari  
Shigure yo tsugete okure ano hito ni  
Watashi wa konya mo nemura nai de ita to  
Shigure yo, ano hito ni_

_[ Now, yes, now  
My suspicion is withering me away  
siGrE, please tell him, my love  
That I have not slept once again tonight  
siGrE, please tell my love ]_

* * *

"Yo, kakak! Kau baik-baik saja? Fiuh, kukira kau mati tertembak tadi." ujar Yong Soo.

Perlahan Kiku mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ia menatap Yong Soo dengan mata kosong.

"Yong Soo… ngapain kesini?" gumamnya.

"Ya jelas jenguk kamu, gimana sih!" Yong Soo tergelak.

Sementara Mei tak dapat menampung air mata bahagianya. Ia menangis melihat Kiku yang –untunglah- selamat dari perang itu.

"Kiku…" isak Mei.

Kiku menatap Mei. Kosong juga, seperti tatapannya ke Yong Soo.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Kiku.

Mei terkejut sekali. Begitu pula Yong Soo.

"Kak! Bercanda jangan kelewatan! Liat tuh Mei sampai nangis! Mei kan pacarmu!" omel Yong Soo.

"Mei itu… siapa?" Kiku tidak terlihat seperti bercanda. Ia serius.

Air mata bahagia Mei berubah menjadi air mata kepedihan.

"Kiku… kau benar-benar tak ingat aku?" ucap Mei penuh kesedihan.

Kiku tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke jendela.

"Dok, apa yang terjadi dengan kakak saya!" tanya Yong Soo kepada dokter.

"Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatan jangka pendek karena shock akibat tembakan itu. Jadi… ingatan 2 atau 3 tahun ke belakang semua… terhapus…" jelas dokter itu.

"Bisakah kembali lagi semua ingatan itu?" tanya Yong Soo lagi.

"Kami tidak tau. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab." Dokter itu menggeleng.

Sekali lagi, air mata kepedihan mengalir deras di wajah Mei.

.

.

"Pangeran, air hangatnya sudah siap." Ucap Mei sambil sibuk menata perabotan di kamar Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Mei." Kata Kiku.

"Pakaiannya juga suda kugantung di kamar mandi. Bisa kan mengambilnya?" ucap Mei lagi. Kiku mengangguk.

Kiku memang benar-benar kehilangan ingatan. Kenangan 2 sampai 3 tahun ke belakang semua terhapus. Ia masih dapat mengingat ayah, ibu, dan sanak saudaranya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa tentang Mei.

Mei tau, rasanya sakit sekali saat orang yang kau cintai tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Apalagi kini orang yang kau cintai itu di depanmu, bergantung kepadamu. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, takdir berkata lain. Mei mencoba tegar menghadapinya. Ia mulai dekat lagi dengan Kiku, tapi hanya sebagai pelayan dan majikan, bukan sepasang kekasih seperti dulu lagi.

"Oiya Pangeran, setelah kamu mandi nanti, maukah kita jalan-jalan ke taman bunga disana?" tawar Mei.

Kiku menatap Mei sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke! Aku tunggu disini ya!" Mei berkata ceria.

Orang-orang heran mengapa Mei bisa seceria itu padahal jelas-jelas Kiku dingin padanya sekarang. Tapi mereka tak tau, keceriaan Mei hanya topeng belaka. Adakah orang yang _benar-benar_ ceria saat kekasihnya melupakan semua ingatan tentang dirinya?

Mei hanya ingin menyemangati diri sendiri. Walau ia tak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Kiku.

Baginya, tak masalah Kiku melupakan dirinya, asal ia bisa selalu ada disamping Kiku.

.

.

"Indah kan taman bunganya, Pangeran?" ujar Mei ceria. Kiku menatap sekeliling, lalu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya… tapi aku… tidak ingat…" gumam Kiku.

Hati Mei miris. Tentu saja pernah, karena Kiku kesini bersama _dirinya_. Kiku lah yang mengenalkan tempat ini kepadanya.

"Aku sangat suka bunga-bunga! Makanya aku suka sekali tempat ini!" kata Mei.

"Kau… mengingatkanku akan seseorang…" gumam Kiku lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Mei.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ia ambil peran penting di ingatanku yang hilang." Kata Kiku.

Mei tertegun. _Tentu saja. Taukah kau orang itu siapa? Aku… yang berdiri di belakangmu…_

"Kau melamun?" Kiku menyadarkan Mei.

"E- eh, tida- uhuk! Uhuk!" Mei terbatuk-batuk keras. Kiku mendongak cemas.

"Hei, wajahmu pucat sekali. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering begitu." Ujar Kiku.

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Tak usah dipikir- UHUK!" Mei terbatuk sekali lagi. Ia kaget setengah mati saat membuka tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Darah.

_A- Ada apa denganku…?_

* * *

_Tomete tomaranu  
Waga me ya mizu wa nagare keri  
Kimi wo hohurishi sono mizu wa  
"Taoreba kurushi hana chirinu"_

_[ Even if I try it won't stop  
The water shedding from my eyes  
That water that has laid you away shall  
"Pluck the suffering of the fallen flower" ]_

* * *

Disinilah Kiku berada. Di depan peti tempat Mei bersemayam dengan damai. Dengan baju serba hitam yang ia dan orang-orang lain kenakan.

Ya, Mei telah meninggal. Ia terserang kanker hati dan nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Kiku tau, ia bukan siapa-siapa Mei. Mei hanya pelayannya, titik. Tapi entah mengapa, sejak Mei dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit –dalam keadaan sudah wafat tentunya- dan sampai sekarang air matanya sama sekali tak dapat berhenti. Seolah di peti mati itu terbaring orang yang sangat penting baginya. Padahal ia tau, Mei bukan siapa-siapanya.

Kiku menunduk, menatap wajah Mei yang pucat dan damai. Ia menyentuh pipi Mei. Dingin. Tak ada lagi tanda kehidupan di tubuh itu. Padahal seingatnya baru beberapa hari lalu ia bersenda gurau dengan Mei. Rasanya tak dapat percaya.

Air mata Kiku menetes lagi, menetesi tangan Mei yang tertaut di atas perutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Mei. Juga dingin, tentu saja.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kiku merasa sangat ingin berbincang dengan Mei… sekali lagi saja…

* * *

_Kenaba kenu beki  
Natsu no yo noyume same zaru ni  
Kono fujitsu naru sunahara ni  
Masu masu fukaku mayou bakari_

_[ Disappear, if it's shall  
Because the dream of summer night won't wash out  
In this unfaithful desert  
I'm at loss even more, even deeper ]_

* * *

Mei telah dimakamkan. Ia dimakamkan di samping makam ayah ibu nya.

_Selamanya, aku tak akan dapat melihat Mei lagi…_ pikir Kiku.

Semua orang telah pulang ke rumahnya. Tinggal Kiku sendiri. Ia masih berlutut di depan foto besar mendiang Mei di tengah istana. Kiku juga memegang fotonya dengan seorang wanita, yang tidak ia ketahui identitasnya karena foto itu berlubang tepat di wajah wanita itu.

_Aku yakin, wanita inilah kunci dari semua ingatanku yang hilang. Mungkin, jika aku bisa mengingatnya, aku akan ingat semua kenanganku yang hilang… _batin Kiku.

_Tapi siapa dan ada dimana dia sekarang?_

Pertanyaan itu yang terus menggerogotinya. Ia sama sekali tak ingat apapun tentang foto itu. Yang dia tau, foto itu ada di saku kanannya saat ia tertembak. Hanya itu.

Kiku mendongak, menatap foto Mei yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Wajahnya begitu bersinar-sinar. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Kiku selama dia diasuh Mei selama ini. Kiku lalu menatap foto yang digenggamnya. Tapi tak ada clue sama sekali.

Kiku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Sebenarnya siapa wanita dalam foto ini?_

* * *

_Tsuki ideshi honoe ni ukabi  
Hikai nagarete hana nioi  
Eda wo tawamete saubi wo tsumeba  
Ureshiki hito no iki na kazo suru_

_[ At a night shore when moon is out  
Light runs and flowers smell sweety  
If I pick a rose by bending a branch down  
I can smell the pleasant breath of my love ]_

* * *

Terbayang jelas di ingatan Kiku, kapan ia melihat Mei terakhir kalinya di istana ini. Kala itu, tubuh Mei sudah sangat lemah. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memandang langit dari jendela. Bangkit dari tempat tidur pun tak mampu.

FLASHBACK

_CKLEK_

Mei menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata Kiku yang datang. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo." sapa Mei lemah.

"Hai. Ngg… sudah baikan?" Kiku berbasa-basi.

"Yah, lumayan. Tapi aku tak tau pasti. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Mei tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan mati sambil tertawa, seolah kau senang?" tanya Kiku.

Mei tertegun sesaat, lalu tertawa lagi. "Bukannya senang, tapi memang kenyataannya kan? Tubuhku sudah amat lemah, bangkit dari sini pun tak mampu. Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku jika tak dapat bergerak seperti ini? Bukankah lebih baik aku mati saja, daripada menderita?"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Jalan hidupmu masih panjang! Pasti!" Kiku menatap Mei tajam. Mei kaget melihat Kiku seperti ini, baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Eh, uhm… maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat…" Kiku menunduk malu.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa." Mei terkekeh.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu." Kiku menyerahkan sebuket mawar yang dari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Mawar? Oh, terima kasih, Pangeran!" Mei menerima mawar itu dengan berseri-seri. Mei memang amat menyukai bunga-bungaan, terutama mawar. Bunga itu diciumnya sembari tersenyum. "Wanginya manis sekali, Pangeran!"

"Jangan panggil aku Pangeran, Mei. Panggil saja aku Kiku." ujar Kiku.

Mei terbelalak menatap Kiku. "B- boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Mengapa tidak?" Kiku mengangguk.

"Oke, K- Ki- uhuk uhuk!" Mei terbatuk keras. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Dia memegangi ulu hatinya, terlihat amat kesakitan.

Kiku kaget setengah mati. "M- Mei! Ya ampun, tunggu, aku panggil dokter!" Kiku melejit keluar.

Sementara itu Mei masih memegangi ulu hatinya. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk, dan darah juga masih mengalir dari mulutnya.

_Apakah waktuku benar-benar sudah habis…? Masihkah Tuhan memberiku kesempatan menyebut nama Kiku, sekali saja…?_

* * *

_Sore wa sore wa  
Hitohira no hanabira ni kakareta  
Ano midori no natsuno  
Omoide dakedo wakaki kimochi wa tsukanoma ni  
Chirite_

_[ That was, yes, that was  
Written on a single flower petal  
My memories of that green summer  
However, your young life, in a moment, scattered  
And so… ]_

* * *

Sehari setelah pemakaman Mei. Kiku berjalan ke arah kamar Mei dan membuka pintunya.

Kosong, tentu saja. Tapi ia masih dapat mencium bau khas Mei yang langsung menguar begitu pintu dibuka. Seolah Mei masih berada di kamar itu.

_Tapi tak mungkin_, pikirnya.

Kiku mengelilingi kamar itu. Barang-barang peninggalan Mei masih tersimpan disana. Bahkan baju-baju Mei, masih tertata rapi di lemari. Belum ada yang menjamahnya.

Kiku menyentuh sebuah baju terusan panjang warna pink lembut, baju kesayangan Mei –kata Mei sendiri. Ia memperhatikan baju itu dari atas sampai bawah. Bayangan Mei berkelebat di otaknya. Bayangan Mei yang memakai baju itu.

_Kenapa aku merasa… sangat rindu dengan Mei?_ Kiku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Kiku beralih ke sebuah meja rias berlaci di samping tempat tidur Mei. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa melihat Mei muncul dari belakang dan memegang pundaknya sambil tersenyum. Kiku tersentak, ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Bayangan Mei hilang.

_Bahkan aku sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini… Ada apa denganku?_

Kiku meletakkan kepalanya di meja rias itu. Iseng, ia membuka pintu laci meja itu. Ia tertegun melihat barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Segera, ia menyambar barang itu. Sebuah foto yang sama dengan foto yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam sakunya. Di foto yang ia miliki berlubang di bagian wajah sang wanita, yang ia yakini kekasihnya.

Tapi di foto yang ditemukan Kiku di laci meja rias Mei sedikit berbeda. Wajah wanita itu terlihat jelas. Dan wanita itu… Mei!

* * *

_Ima wa ima wa  
Kimi wa imayo ni arazaruka  
Shigure yo tsugete okure ano hito ni  
Konya mo nemura nai de ita to  
Shigure yo, ano hito ni_

_[ Now, yes, now  
You no longer exist in this world  
siGrE, please tell him, my love  
That I have not slept once again tonight  
siGrE, please tell my love ]_

* * *

Kiku terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Dia ingat semuanya. _Semua_. Tentang dirinya, kejadian yang menimpanya, dan Mei…

Mei lah kekasihnya. Gadis yang paling ia kasihi seumur hidupnya. Yang paling ia cinta, yang paling ia sayang.

Kiku menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras. Semua memorinya bersama Mei menguar, meluap-luap. Semua kenangan manis mereka.

_Mei…_ _bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Sementara kau adalah orang paling penting dihidupku. Aku… kejam terhadapmu… _batin Kiku pedih.

Ia menatap lagi fotonya bersama Mei. Wajah mereka begitu ceria dan berseri-seri, tanpa tau mungkin saja kebahagiaan itu berubah. _Menjadi kepahitan yang amat sangat._

_Semua terlambat… Kau telah pergi… Aku tak dapat lagi menjangkaumu… Maafkan aku, Mei, aku terlambat mengingat semuanya…_

Angin musim gugur menerpa rambut Kiku dari jendela kamar itu. Ya, musim gugur tahun ini terlambat. Padahal Mei paling suka musim gugur. Mei senang melihat daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran. Tapi Mei malah…

_Pasti menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ada di depanmu, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengingatmu dan dingin terhadapmu… Itukah yang kau rasakan, Mei?_

Kiku menagis lagi. Ia tak sanggup menahan penyesalannya. Coba ia mendengarkan Mei yang cemas waktu dia bilang mau pergi perang. Coba kalau dia tak ikut perang. Semua tak akan terjadi. Mei… pasti masih hidup…

_Maafkan aku… Mei…_

* * *

_Shigure yo  
Ano hito ni…_

_[ siGrE  
Please tell my love… ]_

* * *

**OWARI**

A/N: Ending gaje sangaaatt! Tapi mau gimana lagi, PV siGrE juga endingnya gak jelas sama sekali -_-

Saya sarankan nonton deh PV nya! Kewl banget! Bikin (saya) nangis, tapi keren deh!

Oh ya sekali lagi, siGrE means _drizzle in late autumn_. Saya gak begitu ngerti sih maknanya, dan kenapa ditulis dengan huruf gede kecil ala alay begitu. Tapi saya suka banget lagunya. Harmoni Rin sama Len nya keren abis!

Dan saya mau mengumumkan, saya menerima request songfic. Entah mengapa saya lebih pewe nulis songfic. Terutama Vocaloid. Apalagi kalau PV nya keren. Tapi liat-liat sikon dulu, soalnya dikit lagi ujian =_=

Buat Salsa, jangan kecewa ya Kiku OOC banget disini. Mei nya mati pula. Kan kamu sendiri yang request JapTai, dan kebetulan fic ini udah dipikir sejak lama. Peace, Sal -_-v

Yow, kepanjangan bacot nih. Enjoy and review ya, minna~


End file.
